This application relates to a remote keyless entry system (RKE) wherein the operator may request an entry signal while remote from the vehicle which will be actuated once the operator reaches a predetermined distance of the vehicle.
Vehicles are typically provided with a number of separate security locking features. As an example, a vehicle is typically provided with a trunk lock, door lock, and may even be provided with an ignition lock that must be released by the operator before the vehicle can be started. Modern vehicles are often provided with a remote keyless entry system. In such systems, an operator can actuate a switch on the keyless entry system, and a signal is sent to a receiver on a vehicle. If the signal matches an expected signal at the vehicle, then the vehicle will actuate the system which has been identified by the signal. As an example, RKEs typically would include trunk unlock and door unlock request switches.
The RKEs do assist the operator of vehicles in gaining quick and easy entrance to a vehicle. However, there may be times when the RKE is still not as helpful as would be desired. As an example, when an operator is walking carrying a number of items, typically the operator must then fumble to actuate an RKE signal, such as door unlock or trunk unlock. Often the operator may need to put the packages down prior to actuating the signal. This is somewhat undesirable.
There may also be times when the operator would like to not be visibly actuating the RKE system. As an example, a criminal could be watching the operator to determine when the operator is approaching his vehicle. In such a circumstance the operator may not wish to actuate the RKE, or even necessarily remove the RKE from a pocket.
In a disclosed embodiment of this invention, an RKE unlock signal can be actuated remotely of the vehicle, and will actuate a security function as the operator moves within a predetermined distance of the vehicle. In one embodiment, the signal will continue to be sent from the RKE for a period of time after actuation. Thus, the operator may actuate a signal, such as trunk unlock while still in a store. As the operator carries packages towards the vehicle, the signal continues to be periodically sent from the RKE to the vehicle. Once the RKE is within the predetermined actuation distance of the vehicle, the signal will be received by the vehicle, and the lock (i.e., the trunk) will be opened. In preferred embodiments of this invention, the RKE may be provided with both a normal unlock switch and a delay unlock switch. When in the delay mode, most preferably either the door unlock or the trunk unlock signal can be actuated in the above fashion.
In a second embodiment of this invention, the unlock signal is requested by the operator in a fashion similar to the above embodiment. However, the signal is not transmitted over time, but rather is stored within the RKE. The RKE also has a receiver, and the vehicle is equipped to provide a signal. Once the RKE receives the vehicle signal, it can identify that it is within a predetermined range of the vehicle. At that time, the RKE transmits its actuation signal to the vehicle.
In either case, the RKE need not be actuated by the operator when approaching the vehicle. Thus, the operator can continue to carry packages, or may keep the keys in a pocket if desired.
These and other features of the present invention can be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.